Infinitos Aeterna
by Amore Diamante
Summary: This is Infintos Aeterna, which in Latin means Eternal Infinity. Infinitos Aeterna is my pokemon fanfic, about some of my OCs, Sayo, Naomi and Ume. From: Amore Diamante
1. Infinitos Aeterna: Quinquennis Prior

**Prologue: Five years ago**

Three years. For three years, I, Sayo Tanaka, have lived here in Kanto with little a worry. But, now I must pay for all those carefree days without money. 

Peacefully I have lived in Saffron city these three years, ever since I was ten and four. Those three years have closely acquainted the psychic gym leader, Sabrina, and me. She has taught me the ways of the psychic pokémon. Those three years have also closely bound Erika, the Celadon gym leader, with me. Celadon city is just west of here, thus allowing Sabrina and myself to easily communicate with Erika. Erika has taught me how to love something that is not human: that something is pokémon. Sabrina, Erika and me are as close as friends can get. 

But, all this peace has come to a drastic and depressing end. Lt. Serge, the Electric Vermillion gym leader, has long been jealous of Sabrina and Erika. This jealously stretches back long before my days in Kanto. I have been told he is jealous of their power. Lately, Sabrina and Erika have been more powerful than ever because they have my friendship. A duality has great power to begin with, but once that duality becomes a trinity that power increases hundredfold. This makes Lt. Serge more jealous than ever, and he has been very hostile to my friends and I. To dirty our image, He has accused us of spreading rumours about him. 

The last few months have been a war. A war between us and Lt. Serge. Why does Serge have a grudge against me, even though it is my friends that are of high status? The reason being my friendship puts my friends of even higher status. An army alone is of great power, but an army with allies is of even greater power. Serge has done all sorts of, from rude emails to catcalls at 4 am. 

Today, Serge has truly proven he sees me in the same negative light he sees my friends. I was just having tea with Erika and Sabrina in my Saffron city home. We were discussing battle techniques when we heard two knocks on the door. A loud booming voice was heard.

"Open up, (beep)s! Or I will get raichu to zap your (beep)ing door!" He sounded threatening, "Get the door, Sabrina! I think he means business!" I cried. "Oh dear… not again" muttered Erika. Sabrina got the door. 

"Alright, Serge, what is it this time?" she asked. "Forget why the hell I'm here, I want to know why you are such a greedy (beep)! You steal all the power and treat us lower gym leaders like (beep)es!" This was followed by a whole string of profanity. I could hear Sabrina retaliating. "You're the one who being an (beep) here! You go to hell!" "God damn you, (beep)! God damn you and that (beep) Erika!" 

"Oh dear…" said Erika as she began to cry. "It's okay, Erika, it'll be fine…" I said, though frankly, I didn't know fine from what. 

"And that (beep) Sayo, too! May she die and burn in hell, that (beep). (Beep) her, making you two (beep)s the big cheeses in this damn region!" 

"THAT'S IT! I HAVE HAD IT! I'M CALLING THE POLICE!" I shouted . I just had lost my temper, which was not uncommon. I could not take his threats any longer. 

*** A few days later ***

The judge hit his hammer. "Lt. Serge, you are now under probation. Also, you must restrain five hundred meters away from Sayo Tanaka, Sabrina Saiki and Erika Fragra. You are now prohibited to leave the Kanto-Johto landmass for whatever reason. You are also prohibited to visit Saffron or Celadon city, and if you need to leave Kanto, you must have permission from the Pokéland Government. Does the defendant have anything more to say?" 

"No, your honour." said Lt. Serge. 

"Do the prosecutors have anything more to say?" 

"No, Your Honour." We said in unison. 

"Good. The case is officially closed." 

*** A few months later ***

Rumours have begun to circle around that Serge is planning revenge. Revenge against us. 

Brock visited today and told me that Serge is plotting to kill me. KILL ME. And, this isn't the first time I have heard this. Misty is saying the same thing, too. She says Serge himself said that he wants revenge on me for telling on him, and I must pay with my life. Even the Elite four knows of this! Lorelei had heard all this too, and so did Bruno, even Lance! Word has travelled to Johto, too! Falkner says he knows of it, too! 

I don't feel safe here in Kanto anymore. My life is now on the line. I must leave now. 555-988-3458. I called Sabrina. "Hello?"

"Oh hi, Sayo."

"Sabrina, tell Erika this as well. We must go to the airport. I am no longer safe here. Sorry…"

"I understand completely. If I were in your shoes, I'd try to get out as soon as I can."

Soon we were at the airport. Many tears were shed as I hugged Erika and Sabrina good bye. 

"Sorry... I may never see you again…" said I.

"But it's for the greater good.." said Erika as voice broke into sobs."

"What must be done is necessary…" said Sabrina.

And that is the last I see of them as I ascend into the sky… Back to my home land… where the threat of death is non existent. A, cold, icy tear runs down my cheek as Sabrina and Erika shrink into nothing as I ascend. 

And, that is what little memory I have of five years ago. 


	2. Infinitios Aeterna: Primo Partis

Infinitos Aeterna: Primo Partis

Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes: that's about as long as I've been here in Sinnoh. And over those three hundred sixty-five days, I've rose up to the ranks. T'was only fifty- two weeks ago I was struggling with my new chimchar, and we had barely gotten our first gym badge. But, we've come a long way in the twelve months we've been together: chimchar, now an infernape nicknamed Inferno, conquered eight gyms, and we will soon do the same with the Elite Four, whom of which we have also befriended along with most over gym leaders plus Ash and friends here over one year.

It's been five years since I got on that jet and flew into heights unknown to escape the threat of death. Over those five years I have, painstakingly, let go of it all and given up Sabrina and Erika for lost. The story of what happened between Lt. Serge and my party has become something of an urban legend over this last half decade. As with all urban legends, very little can be done to verify whether it's true or just a fabricated story told by a friend of a friend.

There are only two that know for sure the urban legend is true, and those two are Lucian and Cynthia, the two I have bonded with most closely over this last tenth of a decade. They have heard the urban legend from Sabrina and Erika, I presume.

When I got close enough to Lucian and Cynthia, I told them my story. Lucian stated that he thought my story was "remarkably similar to the Kanto Urban legend," and Cynthia said "It's so remarkably similar I'm going to have to ask Erika whether she and Sabrina knew anyone named Sayo Tanaka five years ago,"

Both Erika and Sabrina answered back to Lucian and Cynthia positively. "Yes, there was a Sayo Tanaka I was close with five years ago that Lt. Serge had threatened to kill," and "Yes, I knew Sayo Tanaka five years ago. Sayo left Kanto for her life. Lt. Serge was just too serious with his threat," said Erika and Sabrina, respectively.

Now that Lucian and Cynthia know the truth about me and where I've been in the last four or five years, that the 'Kanto Urban Legend' is true and that I am the girl from the Kanto Urban Legend, I am no longer the only one who knows my secret. But, I don't want anyone else to know yet because I am not ready to disclose or confirm the information to anyone besides Lucian and Cynthia.

So, I have asked Lucian and Cynthia to keep this information about the Kanto Urban Legend confidential until I am ready to disclose it. For now, it is only us three who know the truth about the Urban Legend and who 'The Girl Serge Almost Killed' is, and that's the way I'd like it to be for the next little while.

***** ****Et modo , per scaena constituo , permissi fabula extrico*****

(And now, with the stage set, let the tale unfold)

***** Finis Primo Partis*****


	3. Infintos Aeterna: Secunda Partis

Infinitos Aeterna: Secundus Partis

*******permissum fabula suscipio ***

"Return, Bronzong!"

"It seems you've come along way long way in the nine years you have trained pokémon,"

said Lucian.

"Tell me about it. I had to run after alakazam as an abra because she used to teleport everywhere. She never used to listen and we barely won our battles. I was a local in Saffron city, where there was a lot of Psychic trainers, so I could get help. I told a neighbour who had some psychics of his own and he said I could train in the Saffron gym. Sabrina was initially cold to me when I started training in her gym, but as we trained together and got stronger, like a blossom, she opened up to me and we became friends. I oriented myself towards Psychic pokémon, though my starter was charmander,"

Said I, to no one in particular.

"Return, Alakazam!"

I called.

"Good match, Sayo! You did a great job battling with your pokémon!"

Said Lucian.

"Yeah, thanks, good match to you too, even though this is the FIFTH time in a row I've lost to you!"

I said, with a hint of frustration.

"Don't feel too bad about it,"

Said Lucian, with a grin.

"_Try saying that when you go a month without winning "_

I thought. Yeah. I doubt anyone else in the history of pokémon has ever gone a month without a single victory against anyone. 

"I'll be off now to the pokémon centre downstairs,"

Said Lucian

"Yeah. It's the same with me. You really took care of Alakazam!"

I responded.

As nurse Joy healed Lucian's pokémon and mine, I noticed a certain blonde sitting at the nearby table. It was Cynthia. I sat down next to Cynthia. 

"Hi, Sayo. I see you have once again attempted to beat Lucian. How did it go?"

"I lost. Again. He won. Again,"

Said I, with a ghost of a sigh.

"I see. Maybe you'll win next time, I'm sure of it,"

Said Cynthia.

"_You've said that the last four times. Don't get your hopes up,"_

I thought. Yeah. No bets here.

Lucian sat down next to us. Lucian and Cynthia then began to converse. 

"Sayo's just finished telling me about the battle. She says you won."

"I did."

I chimed into the conversation.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt, but it's time to head to the Survival Area. Flint said he'd meet us there with Aaron, Roark, Volkner and Buck , remember?"

"Oh yes, right."

Said Lucian.

Cynthia took out her cell, which had a garchomp print skin on it. She dialled a number and was soon conversing. 

"Hello, Flint, it's Cynthia."

"Yo, hey Cynthia. What's up?"

"Hello Flint. We'll be over in just a few minutes, just to let you know."

"Ok then. I'll let the others know."

"Alright then, I'll see you there."

Cynthia closed her cell and put it back. The three of us then exited the cathedral like pokémon league. 

"Togekiss can't carry the three of us, so, Cynthia, you can go with Lucian on your Togekiss, while I go alone on my Charizard,"

I said.

"Sounds like a plan to me,"

Replied Cynthia.

"Go Togekiss!"

Called Cynthia.

"I choose you, Charizard!"

I called.

"Toge-Kiiiiiissssss!"

"Charizard!"

Lucian and Cynthia got aboard Togekiss while I got aboard Charizard. 

"Togekiss, take us to the Battle Zone!"

Commanded Cynthia

"Charizard, follow them!"

I called out.

We soon ascended into the bright afternoon sky.

The view was nice… so long as it lasted. It wasn't too long before the Survival Area came in sight and we saw a group of people standing in front of the pokémon center. 

It wasn't long before Lucian's, Cynthia's and my feet were all on the ground. Cynthia and I both called back our pokémon. Standing in front of us is a group of five . Directly in front of me is a jovial man with a distinctive red afro. This man is none other than Michael Flint, the master of fire and it's pokémon. To his right is a tall man, but not quite as tall as Lucian. This man is Adam D. Volkner, lord of the pokémon of electricity. To Flint's left is a very short young boy, filled with energy that seemed to radiate from him. He is Michael Flint's younger brother, Buck. To Buck's left is a short mahogany haired young man with a sweet but tough face. This is Roark, master of the stone pokémon. Last but most certainly not least is the short, bouncy young man standing to Volkner's right. This young man is nobody other that the Joyful Aaron Jubinson, the king of bug pokémon. 

"Yo, what's up, Lucian! Been countin' the days on my fingers!"

Said Flint, with a thumbs up.

"I'm doing excellent, thank you."

Replied Lucian. 

While they conversed, I noticed two female figures behind the group of men, one light blue haired, the other dark purple haired. As far as I knew, no other girls were invited besides Cynthia and I. I couldn't see the two other girls faces behind the crowd of men. 

As Lucian began to talk about our battle, the two girls came out of hiding. They revealed themselves with a loud "Surprise!" 

I recognised them immediately. 

"Naomi? Ume? What a nice surprise! Flint didn't say you were coming!"

I responded, to their sudden appearance in the crowd. 

"We were already here and we saw Flint. He told us that he was calling some friends over and you were among them,"

Explained the dark purple haired Ume. 

"I thought it would be a great idea to surprise you, so, here we are!"

Said the light blue haired Naomi.

"Nice to see you again,"

I said.

"Who are they?"

Whispered Roark to Aaron.

"I think they're Sayo's friends or something," 

Replied Aaron. 

"Can we have a blazin' battle when we go inside the Match Place?"

Asked Flint.

"Nah, it's okay. I don't feel up to it today."

I responded, with a sigh.

"Aw, shucks. Maybe another time?"

Said Flint.

"Maybe we could have tea at the Match café instead?"

Suggested Ume.

"Yeah, good idea."

Said Buck.

"Sounds cool."

Said Volkner.

We entered the match place.

"Hello, what would you like to have?"

Asked the clerk we sat down.

"I'd like a coffee with cream, please,"

said Lucian. 

"Same with me,"

Said Cynthia

"Nah, I'm alright."

I said

"Some water would be fine,"

Said Naomi

We all placed our orders.

"Coming right up!"

Said the clerk.

"Wow, it's quite warm in here!"

Said Lucian as he removed his jacket.

Immediately I felt my face get warm.

"Sayo! Your face, it's red! You're blushing!"

Exclaimed Ume.

"I'm fine, I'm …uh… just getting warm too I guess…"

I responded. 

As soon as our drinks arrived, time flew by. Before long, it was 5:00 pm, time for Naomi, Ume and I to return to Marigold City, where we lived. 

"Alright then, goodbye everyone! Nice seeing you again!"

I said to everyone on the ground as Charizard flew Naomi, Ume and I into the evening. 

***Finis Partis Secunda***


	4. Infinitos Aeterna: Tertius Partis

Infinitos Aeterna: Tertius Partis

"Hello?"

"Hello Sayo, its Naomi."

"Oh, hi Naomi! How are you doing?"

"Great! You?"

"I'm excellent."

"So, you're coming to Misaki's party tonight? I called to ask yesterday, but you weren't home."

"Yes, I am. Are you?"

"Of course! Ume and Natsuki will be there, too!"

"That's great. I'll see you there! Bye"

"Bye!"

I looked at the clock. "Oh my! It's already 5:30 and the party's at 6! I need to get ready!"

Misaki's place was just a ten minute drive away, meaning I had just twenty minutes to get ready. "Where is it where is it WHERE IS IT?" I rummaged through the toxic waste dump that was my closet. "Ah, there it is!" I had found the, long black, dress I had been looking for. As I put on the dress, I was thinking about what jewellery to use with it. I paired the dress with a pair of red shoes and jewellery. Now what make up would go good with this? I hurried on some red lipstick, silver eye shadow and blush.

But my hair is still a mess! I combed it and combed and combed it, for what seemed like an eternity. Now what style? Meatballs like Sailor Moon? Or maybe a high ponytail like the directress? I wear buns a little too often, so maybe a French braid at the back would be a nice change. A French braid it is then. I braided my hair and tied it off with a nice red ribbon at the end. I then wrapped a thin red ribbon around my two forelocks. My arms were aching! Oh no! I just spent twenty minutes on my hair! I'm gonna be late! I rushed outside into the cloud streaked evening and started on my way to Misaki's house.

***

I rang the doorbell. The door opened and a delicate young, bright red haired lady stood before me. This was my friend, Misaki.

"Good evening, Sayo! Oh, my, you look lovely!"

She greeted me with.

"Why thank you, Misaki!"

I responded.

Misaki was throwing the party to celebrate her 20th birthday. She had lavishly decorated her house, with bouquets and streamers and ribbons as far as the eye could see. She lived in a rather grand house with a vast back yard, as she was rather wealthy from all the pokémon contests she had won over the years. Now where were Ume and the others?

I was getting hungry. I skipped my dinner so I could have enough space in belly for all I was going to eat tonight. I walked to the tables outside, where I was greeted by three familiar faces standing next to an extravagant table numbered "45". One was that of a steel eyed blonde, who I immediately recognised as Cynthia. The second was a bespectacled man with shoulder length lavender hair, who is the Lucian I know (and love). The third one had fuchsia hair that stood out in four great buns and a pale face. She was Fantina, the third gym leader and master co originator. As Misaki is a rather successful pokémon coordinator, so it was not at all surprising to see Fantina.

"Oh, good evening!"

I said to them.

"And a good evening to you, Sayo! How are you?"

Replied Lucian.

"Great, I just hope I'm not late!"

"Nonsense! The guests have just begun arriving! It should be packed in here in no less than fifteen of twenty minutes!"

Said Lucian.

"Thank goodness! Can I sit with you? Where are you sitting?"

I asked.

"Of course you can! And we're sitting right here," said Cynthia, pointing to table 45.

"Great! Thanks!"

I said as I took my seat.

"Oh yes, these are your friends, mais non?"

Said Fantina, with a grin. She was pointing to Ume, Naomi and Natsuki.

"Oh hey! I was looking for you guys all over the place! How's it going?"

I said to Ume and the others.

"Great! I just knew you'd sit here!"

Said Ume.

"Well, you know me well, then."

"Photo?"

Asked a tall man with a camera, presumably someone Misaki hired to take pictures.

"Yes, s'il vous plait!"

Said Fantina!

We posed together as a flash of light flooded our eyes. The camera man showed us the picture. It came out rather nicely. The silk of my black, floor length gown flashed brilliantly and the mahogany of Lucian's tuxedo beamed with radiance. Cynthia's Black and silver dress glimmered like the moon, while Fantina purple drifblim dress was quite a show. Naomi's light blue and gold dress shone rays of gold, while Ume's velvet skirt and black blouse gave of an unadulterated night time aura. Natsuki's light green dress was like a speck of spring in the middle of winter.

More guests had begun to arrive. I could see Nando, another co coordinator on the other of the garden. He was tuning is harp, getting ready to fill the air with music and pokémon.

"Peek-a-boo, Fung!"

Said a certain effeminate voice, coming from behind me.

"Holy smokes; its Andrew and the Gaylord! And don't call me by my Chinese name!"

I exclaimed!

There stood Harley Erickson, the lord of all gays, bies and lesbians dressed in cacturne getup. Beside him stood the most annoying green haired kid known to man kind, Andrew Whiteman, or Drew as it, oh sorry I mean HE wants to be called. I met these bozos in Hoenn six months ago during a visit, and they were not the friendliest of all people. I'm not sure if their friends or not, all I know is that Misaki may have worked with them. Why didn't she tell me they were coming?

"FUNG, DON'T CALL ME ANDREW! It's Drew!"

"Well, if you can call me Fung then I can call you Andrew, right Raggedy Andy?"

I said.

Fung is my Chinese name and middle name, as my mom is Chinese and my dad Japanese. Only my mom and sometimes my dad can call me Fung.

"Fine Sayo."

"FIVE STAR!"

Shouted Kenny, another boy dressed like a prinplup, as he slapped Drew's back hard. I do not know the relation between Drew and him.

"Hey!"

Said Drew, as he attacked Kenny back. The two got into something of a wrestling match.

Little boy's games, eh, Nao? Do you want to watch?"

I said to Naomi.

"Keh-heh, sure thing!"

She responded.

We watched the boys wrestled each other with delight.

"And, it just gets better. Watch. "

I said.

"Oh, Harley! Drew and Kenny are fighting!"

I called, as if summoning a great beast.

"Hey! Break it up you two!"

Said Harley.

"See?"

I said as Ume, Naomi and Natsuki giggled along with me.

*

Dinner was now being served and I had now eaten. The yard was now filled with guests. Flint and Volkner now sat at our table, thus filling all nine chairs.

Natsuki, who had kept relatively quiet suddenly spoke up.

"I can't say this to you here because Harley is at the next table. Ume, Naomi, Sayo, can you please come over here?"

Whatever it was, it sounded important, very important.

"What's the matter?"

Asked Ume

"Don't tell anyone this, but I saw a paper with a speech Harley is going to do later this evening for Misaki written on it in the coat room. It must have fallen out of his coat pocket."

Said Natsuki.

"What's wrong with that?"

Asked Naomi.

"Well, the contents of the speech looked rather questionable. If I'm not mistaken , Harley's speech may have said Misaki has hairy arms."

"Oh my! That would be embarrassing! We must change it as fast as we can!"

I said.

"Sure but we can't let Mi--"

Said Ume, who was stopped mid sentence by the dainty Misaki right behind her.

"Good evening, you four! Pardon if I interrupted."

She said.

"It's okay, you didn't."

Said Ume

Thankfully, She didn't seem to have any idea of what we were just talking about.

"Misaki, can you come here? There's something I need to ask you,"

I asked her.

"Okay, what is it?"

She asked.

"What are Drew and Harley doing here in Sinnoh ? Shouldn't they be back in Hoenn?"

I asked.

"Well, as you know, I have travelled extensively for my pokémon contests . I met those two fine young men in contest practices. And the practiced wonderfully, especially Harley. He makes such delicious cookies, I guess, but he just can't take constructive criticism. And that Drew, he's just a jewel of a boy ! So, it is only natural I would invite such fabulous young men to this party, no matter where they're from!"

She said.

"Ok, thanks, I just wanted to know!"

"Anytime!"

"_Some 'fabulous young men huh? Yeah, right!" _

I thought to myself.

Making sure Misaki was out of earshot, I continued the conversation with others.

"So, when would be good time to go and see the whole speech?"I said

"Now won't be such a bad idea,"

Suggested Naomi.

"But what if Byron or somebody asks where we're going?"

Asked Natsuki.

"Then we'll tell them we're going inside."

Said Ume.

"Let's go!"

I said, rather loud.

"Not so loud, Sayo!"

Whispered Ume. And we were off to the coatroom.

When we got there, I took out my pen and a paper in case I may have needed it.

"Which coat is Harley's?"

Asked Ume.

"This one, I think,"

Said Naomi, as she pointed to a cacturn themed coat.

"Gotta be his,"

Said Natsuki

"So how are we supposed to change it?"

Asked Ume

"Here's the plan,"

I said

"I have here, a pen and paper. We write a new speech for Harley, with nicer things about Misaki, on it and replace the old one with it,"

I said

"Sounds great,"

Replied Ume

All of a sudden, Naomi gasped, followed by, "Someone's coming! Hide!"

"Oh, it's just you, Lucian."

"Mind if I ask what you may be up to?"

The dreaded question! Oh no! What should my alibi be?

Ah, to hell with it! I'll just go ahead and tell the damned truth. I can trust Lucian anyways. Or can I?

"Uh… Natsuki found a bad speech… not a bad as in terrible speech, but bad as in rude…you know…"

"Oh my! Who was it by?"

"Promise not to tell,"

I was still having second thoughts on letting Lucian in on this.

"I promise,"

"You know Harley, right? The gay guy from Hoenn?"

"Who doesn't know he is gay?"

"Well, it's not about his gayness really, he wrote the bad speech. It has some bad stuff about Misaki on it,"

"That's terrible! Misaki is not a bad person!""So, would like to help us?"

"Sure, what do I do?"

"Lucian, we need someone outside us to know this. Perhaps if Harley starts talking about his speech, you can keep him at bay, 'cause I know he has some friends he's gonna wanna tell. Drew probably already knows, so don't worry about him. Just make sure Harley doesn't do anything too crazy,"

"Okay, sounds great. Mind I if I tell the rest of table 45?"

The rest of our table, hmmm…

I can definitely trust Cynthia, hands down,

Fantina seems fine, she hasn't broken any promises before,Flint seems okay, I've told him some secrets and he only told Volkner,

who is very honest and has yet to break a promise or lie.

"Mind if I talk it over with the others?"

"No, I can wait,"

"Good, I'll be right there."

I turned around to speak to the others.

"Put your hand up if you think Lucian should tell the rest about what we're doing."

Ume and Naomi raised their hands along with me, but Natsuki objected.

"3 yes to one no, the decision will not pass unless unanimous. Natsuki, is there any reason why he shouldn't tell?"

"All I'm worried about is someone at the table telling someone outside the table, and the subject being leaked through overhearing,"

"Fair enough, so raise your hands if you think Lucian should tell, under the condition he lets the others know it is not to be openly discussed without our consent and should not be told to others outside table 45?"

The vote was unanimous.

"Passed. He will tell."

I went back to Lucian.

"Yes, go ahead, but you have to make sure the others keep it a secret as well."

"Alright then I'll be off, and good luck!"

"Now back to business. May I see the old speech?"

I asked

"Here,"

Said Ume

'_We are gathered here today to honour a certain lady who's smell is as beautiful as an ass face._

_Nothing beats doin' contests with such a half assed excuse for a coordinator,'_

It was pretty half assed itself already.

'_Misaki may be a woman of fine etiquette, however she may not be a woman of fine intellect. I was once in car going to Lilycove city in Hoenn, and it said, contest hall left, and she almost went home. It doesn't get anymore retarded than that. So, happy 20__th__ loser!'_

Wow, they were right! This was a rude speech. So, I began to formulate how to change it.

"Girls , we will pass this around clockwise, starting with me. We will take turns to edit each sentence."

My turn to edit the first sentence.

'_We are gathered here today to honour a certain lady who's smell is as beautiful as an ass face'_

Became '_We are gathered here today to honour a certain lady who's character is as beautiful as her face'_

It was passed around to Ume, Naomi and Natsuki in that order and our final product was

'_We are gathered here today to honour a certain lady whose character is as beautiful as her face_

_Nothing beats doin' contests with such an excellent coordinator, Misaki are a woman of fine etiquette and she is a woman of fine intellect. I was once in car going to Lilycove city in Hoenn, and it said, contest hall left on a poster, and she was on it. It doesn't get anymore commendable than that. So, happy 20__th__ Misaki'_

"Sounds good,"

Said Ume as she wrote on to the new speech on my paper.

"Done. Now out with the old,"

She said as she but the old speech in her purse, "and in with the new"

"What time is it?"

Asked Naomi

"We've got an hour until the speeches, which is plenty,"

Said Natsuki.

"Good."

And we were off, back into the night.

*

Now that we were outside, we noticed a huge line up at booth. "Test your IQ", said a sign near the booth. Ah, so that explains the line up! Here in Sinnoh and just about everywhere else in Pokéland, people are very interested in this kind of thing, especially those around Psychic pokémon very often, such as Lucian and me. The IQ test was rather short, perhaps it was timed per question or condensed, perhaps even both. In twenty minutes time, it was my turn.

I was the last of my group to have the IQ test done. Lucian was first, and out turns out his IQ is 125, which is above average. Cynthia's was 124, which is above average as well. Flint and Volkner had taken the test sometime while we were editing Harley's speech, and they told me they got 112 and 113 respectively , or slightly above average. Fantina took the test with them, and she got 106, or just about average. Naomi's score was 110, just a hair above average, Ume's 117, making her bright and Natsuki's 115, bright as well.

Very well. My turn. I took the test, and I had 20 seconds to answer the 20 questions. 4 of them were spatial questions; I had to rotate this object in my head, 4 of them language questions, and 4 of them pattern questions, 4 math questions requiring computation and 4 logic questions. When I was done in 2-4 minutes, the man at the booth told me my IQ.

"Miss Sayo, your IQ is 167. You are exceptionally gifted. Amazing!"

I looked at my friends. Only Lucian and Cynthia did not appear shocked, as they know about what is called the "type effect (not to be confused with type effectiveness, an entirely different concept)".

The type effect says that the type of pokémon you are around the most affects your personally, psychic abilities or intelligence. Cynthia's type effect was not very noticeable, as she trained all sorts of pokémon. However, she gained the ability to sense auras, which is something of a type effect. As better examples, Flint's made him fierier and Volkner's made him more wild and vivid in personality.

As for the psychic type, the type I have trained most my career, there are two different type effects. The psychic type is one of five types known to have two type effects, the others being fighting, poison, dark, and ghost. For the psychic type, the two type effects are psychic power or high intelligence. It's one of the other, you cannot have both. Lucian's psychic type effect gave him ESP, or extra sensory perception, meaning he can "see" from far away. In Hoenn, Tate and Liza's gave then the power to levitate. In Kanto, Sabrina is telekinetic and Will can psychically heal. But instead of psychic powers, I got…

*Quinquennis prior*

"So, do I have psychic powers?"

I asked the psychologist, Dr. Ito, eagerly.

"No, Sayo. But…"

"Aww… That sucks!"I interrupted

"You didn't let me finish. What I was going to say before you interrupted was though you did not get psychic powers, you instead had your IQ increased substantially. "

"So, what's my IQ?"

"Sayo, your IQ is 164. That makes you exceptionally gifted. I have record of your IQ a few years ago, and it was 105, or average. But now, your IQ is 164, meaning it has risen by 59 points, a substantial increase. The cause: your psychic pokémon."

"But why? Why did I get so much smarter? Why didn't I get psychic powers like Sabrina or somebody?"

"Take a look at this chart. 52% of psychic type trainers get psychic powers due to exposure, 47% have their IQ increased 10-70 points, and the remaining 1% have a slight IQ increase or have nothing happen at all." You are here, one of the 47% percent.

Why you got an IQ increase instead of psychic powers is because of a gene on your maternal side; a giftedness gene. If this gene exists in your family, your chances of having your IQ increased go up by about 8%.

Now, I also know that your older brother and sister, Tsubasa and Tsubaki, who also happen to be twins, have been identified as gifted. That brought up your chance by 30%. So thus, your chances of a type effect were 85% IQ increase: 14% psychic powers: 1% nothing, or 85:14:1. So, really, you had little chance of anything else happening,"

"_Stupid big sister…Stupid big brother…no powers for me thanks to them…"_

I thought to myself

*****

When we got back to the table, we began to talk about our scores.

"Wow, 167?! Cool!"

Said Flint

"Yeah, type effect. You see, uh, I train psychics, and that's what it gave me."

I said

"Shhh! Fantina's up!"said Naomi

I didn't realize the performances had begun. Fantina did some beautiful routines with her drifblim, with a will o wisp that exploded into many colors and a beautiful ominous wind. I have no words to describe the astonishing combinations of moves she had in store. When it was over, the audience erupted into applause. Fantina then bowed, called back her pokémon and returned to our table.

"Next up is Harley Erickson, with a few words on Misaki!"

Said the MC

The audience applauded.

"Guys, guys! Gaylord's up! Ume, Natsuki, Fantina, Naomi! Keep an eye on Andrew, or Drew as you may know him. I have a hunch he may know Harley's speech! Everyone else! Keep an eye on Harley! Hopefully he won't notice because he apparently didn't memorize the speech."

Harely got up and spoke,

"_We are gathered here today to honour a certain lady whose character is as beautiful as her face,"_

So far so good.

"_Nothing beats doin' contests with such an excellent coordinator,"_

I could hear Drew whispering to May at the next table.

"Fung's been acting awfully suspicious lately,"

He said

Oh no! My plan may be foiled just because of that stupid Andrew boy! I'll show him who's boss!

"Naomi, Drew's getting suspicious!"

"But Sayo, what do I do?"

Pouted Naomi

"This, it always shuts him up, I dunno why,"

I whispered, as I placed my two fingers to my eyes and motioned them forward.

"This?"

Asked Naomi as she copied my action?

"Yeah, that,"

Naomi placed her fingers to her eyes and motioned them towards Drew. Drew shut up immediately.

"_That was close,"_

I thought

"_Misaki is a woman of fine etiquette and she is a woman of fine intellect. I was once in car going to Lilycove city in Hoenn, and it said, contest hall left on a poster, and she was on it. It doesn't get anymore commendable than that. So, happy 20__th__ Misaki"_

The audience clapped, but Harley made a weird face.

"That is all we have for tonight. The dance floor will be open in five so if you want to dance…"

Said the MC, as Harley came back to his table.

On his way, he began to speak to Lucian.

'That didn't sound like my speech,"

He said

Uh-oh.

"Trust me, it was. There's no other way,"

Lucian said with a wink

There was something reassuring about his tone that made Harley believe him.

"Aw, alright then, it was. I just haven't really got around to practicing it; I'm the kind that can memorize speeches, y'know,"

Phew! Another close call.

"Thanks, Lucian. You saved us!"

I said.

"We're going now, Lucian and I,"

Said Cynthia

"Okay, bye!"

I said

"Bye!"

Said Lucian and Cynthia as they left.

Before I knew the dance floor was open. I think I suck at dancing, so I just stayed in my seat... until a slow song came on, and I saw Drew dancing with Naomi and then May! This could either mean

Drew

And

May

Nuzzling

Each other

Desiring love

Or

Dumb

Andrew

Means it with

Naomi

Excuses, there are none for

Denying it

Does it even make a difference? They both spell D. A.M.N.E.D, so that means if I don't check this out, I'm damned in some way

Sayo, you

Can't

Reject what is true

Even though it's in your face

When you see the embrace

Excuses, there are none for

Denying it, c'est amour!

Sayo,

Andrew

Yearns for

'Omi and May, and there is nothing you can do or say

Oh no, but that spells SCREWED SAYO! Acronyms don't lie! I better check this out or I'm screwed and damned in some way! Maybe 'cause I'm Naomi's friend and Drew is my nemesis! And it is treachery, to fall in love with the enemy of your friend.

I ran through the dance floor. I had to think up a plan. Drew can't be with Naomi or May, or I'm screwed, so the only solution is to take him away. But I'm breaking up what is perhaps first love just to save myself. But isn't selfish… Ah, to hell with selfish! And now the treacherous three was right in front of me.

But how to take him away, hmmm… May is leaving in ten minutes and Naomi is leaving with Ume, Natsuki and I in fifteen. So, I have to stall Drew for fifteen minutes. But how? Aha, I'll get Kenny! He and Drew are about the same age, and boys of the same age think the same so… He'll stall Drew for the ten minutes until May leaves and in the last five of the fifteen minutes I have, I'll be getting ready to leave with Naomi and the others! It's brilliant!

I went up to Nando, who was dancing with his roselia.

"Hey, Nando, you know Kenny, right."

"Yes, I know him."

Nando said, as if he was singing

"Do you know where Kenny is?"

"Yes, he is at table forty-three,"

"Do you have to sing everything?"

"I just do,"

"Okay, thanks,"

I went over to table forty-three.

"Hey Kenny!"

I said.

"Oh, hey Sayo!"

"Drew was looking for you,"

"Oh yeah, where is he, 'cause he's got a five star comin'!"

"Okay, I'll take you to him."

I took Kenny to Drew.

"FIVE STAR!"

Shouted Kenny, as he slapped Drew

"Hey!"

Said Drew, as he attacked Kenny back. The two got into something of a wrestling match.

Little boy's games, eh, Naomi and May? Do you want to watch?"

I said to Naomi and May.

"Keh-heh, sure thing!"

They responded.

We watched the boys wrestled each other with delight.

"And, it just gets better. Watch. "

I said as Drew elbowed Kenny

"Let 13 year old boys be 13 year old boys,"

said May,

"And let girls be girls, be them 13,"

I said as I looked at May

"18,"

I said as I looked at Naomi

"or 21,"

I said as I smiled in self reference

"Amen"

I said

"Amen"

The other girls repeated as we danced ten minutes away.

No one suspected a thing, that this was all planned. Eventually it was just me and Naomi at the bar, with Ume and Natsuki.

"Wow, look at the time! 10:00!"

Said Naomi, looking at her watch. "We better get going,"

Said Natsuki

"Did all of you leave Misaki's presents on the present table?"

Asked Ume

"Yes,"

We answered in unison.

"Good."

We went to the coatroom and got ready to leave,

"What a night!"

I said

"Indeed"

Said Naomi

When we got to the door, Misaki was there.

"Alright, goodbye, and happy birthday Misaki"

I said as I left

"Thanks for coming, Sayo, goodbye!'

She said

I met up with the others outside.

"Bye everyone! I had a wonderful time!"

I said

"Goodbye Sayo!"

They said as I went to my car and smiled back at them. It had been one hell of a night. Back home I drove, good old home. All the planning and tricks and fun I had had taken its toll on me. When I got home, it was

10:26 pm. It had been the one of most extravagant nights I have had in a while, from deciding my hairstyle to the last goodbye. To think it was all packed into five short hours….

***Finis Partis Tertius***


	5. Infinitos Aeterna: Quartus Partis

Infinitos Aeterna: Quartus Partis 

Chris, Naomi and I were seated together at my Marigold city house.

"Naomi, you ever go to the Fight Area?"

I asked

"Well, sometimes. But not recently, I guess."

She responded

"Well, you remember back last year how it was closed for a few months? Well, now, there is not one, not two, not three, but FIVE battle facilities! FIVE! It's so cool; I went with Chris yesterday."

"Holy crap, really?"

"No jokes."

"She ain't lying,"

Said Chris

"Anyways, how's your friend May?"

I asked

"She went back to Hoenn with Harley and Drew yesterday."

Said Naomi, with a sad sounding sigh. Was she sighing because May was gone, or because Drew was gone? Or both?

"Well, good riddance to Drew and Gaylord, but I'm really gonna miss May,"

I said. Thank God that kid and that Gaylord were gone.

"Good r-riddance?"

Said Naomi sounding shaky, blushing

"Yeah, good riddance to Drew if that's what you mean. I don't want anything to do with that kid."

I said, assertively

Naomi blushed

"Someone likes Drew!"

I said, smiling

"I do not!"

Naomi responded

I smiled smugly

"This is going nowhere,"

Said Chris to himself as he hid his face in his hands

Chris changed the topic.

"So, Sayo, did you get your Bachelors?"

"Yes, I did just recently, why?"

I responded.

Psypokes is a university here in Sinnoh. There, I have recently earned my Bachelor of Science degree and finished my fourth year/ undergrad. True, Pokéland is about the pokémon, but some still want an education, especially me, considering I may return to America in a few years and would want a good job there.

"Wow, excellent! Your first degree! I'm only in my second year!"

He said, excited.

Chris, Ume and Naomi are also from the USA as well; however Natsuki and Misaki are from Sinnoh and Johto, respectively.

R-ring! The phone rang. It was a long distance call.

"I'll get it!"

I said

"Hello?"

I said

"Sayo!"

The voice that answered was that of my older sister, Tsubaki, who lives back in the USA.

"Tsubaki! How's Kyodou?"

"Great! Tsubasa's playing with her right now. She just learned how to say his name!"

Said Tsubaki.

Now, a little bit about my family. I'm the only Tanaka here, all the rest are back in the States. There are five Tanaka children: a pair of mixed gender twins, me, a boy and a girl. I am the third child, however, in birth order I am second.

Tsubaki Huifen and Tsubasa Dishi Tanaka are my twin older brother and sister, and they are 23 going on 24 each. Then comes me, Sayo Fung Tanaka. I am 21 going 22. Then comes Akira Wenyang Tanaka, who is 19 years old. The baby of the family is Nodoka Ling Tanaka, age 15 turning 16.

My mother, "Janice" Dong-Mei Long-Tanaka, is Chinese. She was born in Shanghai and is currently 52 years old. She is the youngest of three daughters and four sons. My grandfather on her side's name was "Horace" Han Lao Long, and he unfortunately passed on when I was 15 because of cancer. If he were still around, he would be 86 years old. My grandmother, however, is still around. Her name is "Bernice" Mei –Ling Xu-Long and she is about 80 years old, give or take a few years. We do not know exactly when she was born, there is no record of it, but we know for sure she is around 80.

My father, Hiroshi Tanaka is Japanese. He was born in Tokyo and is a year older than mom. Unlike mom, however, both grandparents from his side are still around. My grandfather, Dai'ichi Tanaka, is 85 years old and lives in Japan with his wife, Fumiko Suzuki-Tanaka, age 78.

I am also a god-aunt. Tsubaki has one year old goddaughter, Kyodou Tanaka-*** (her parents' last name is where the three stars are, I just can't remember what it is). I don't know what her parents names are, but her mom's name begins with N and her dad's name begins with W.

Anyways, that's just about enough about my family.

"Aww…That's cute I said. Everyone in Sinnoh is fine,'

I said to Tsubaki, over the phone.

"How's Drew?"

"Good riddance to him…flew off back to Hoenn with May and Harley…"

"Great,"

She said

"Sayo, Lucian, Cynthia are here"

Called out Chris

"Um, Tsubaki, I've gotta go now. I'll call you back later, okay?"

I said

"Bye."

I put down the phone.

"Good afternoon, Sayo."

Said Cynthia

"Who was that on the phone?"

"That was my big sister Tsubaki, in America, you know, she came to visit a few months back,"

I responded

"Oh, now I remember! Speaking of remember, I just remembered, I have a question for you. "

Said Cynthia

"Hm?"

I pondered

"Well, Lucian and I are going to Kanto for a convention at the Indigo plateau. The rest of the elite four and gym leaders plus Chris are coming along with us. Would you like to come?"

Ask Cynthia

Kanto?! Kanto?! Wow! I haven't been to Kanto since the Lt Surge incident five or six years ago!

"I'm not so sure about this…"

"Sayo, it'll be fun! Think of it as a reward for getting your Bachelors! And we don't even know if those rumors were true!"

Said Lucian

"Good point, I guess it won't hurt, so, alright."

I responded

"Excellent! We'll be off next week!"

Finis Partis Quartus 


	6. Infinitos Aeterna: Diapente Partis

Infinitos Aeterna: Diapente Partis

"Just one more day until you're off to Kanto! Isn't that exciting?"

Said Misaki, excited

"Yeah, we won't be seeing you for ten days! I'm gonna miss you both!"

Said Natsuki

Ume, Naomi, Natsuki, Misaki and Chris were all here, at my house in Marigold city.

"Aw, thanks!"

I said

"Why is Chris going?"

Asked Ume

"I'm going to visit my brother, George, in Celadon city."

Chris responded

"Well, you two need your rest; you're going to have to get up at 4:30 am tomorrow, so I guess we'll be off now!"

Said Ume

"Chris is staying here tonight, because we're going together to the airport."

I said

"But couldn't you just fly to Kanto on the backs of your bird pokémon?"

Asked Natsuki

"Natsuki, don't be silly. Kanto's too far away."

Said Misaki

We all laughed as we said our last goodbyes for ten days. Natsuki is only 14; she is the youngest of us.

I showed Chris to his room upstairs for tonight. It was just across from mine, the master bedroom. Chris brought his bags into his room. He that began to set out tomorrow's clothes.

"Hey, Sayo, since Lucian and Cynthia are coming to pick us up at 5:00, and if we're getting up at 4:30, we should take our showers now so we can have time for breakfast before they come!"

Said Chris

"That's a good idea!"

I said

"I'll go now,"

Said Chris, taking his pajamas with him into his bathroom

He then closed the door.

I went to my bathroom beside my room, closed the door, and took off my clothes and opened my two buns. My cobalt-blue hair unraveled into waves that reached my bum. I turned on the shower and stepped in. Too hot! I made the water colder.

Now, should I shampoo? I picked up the shampoo bottle. Wouldn't hurt, I guess.

I shampooed and conditioned my hair. It is such a tedious job! It sucks that the whole ritual has to be repeated once every few days!

I looked at the clock in my bathroom. It's 8:30! Wow, 30 minutes on my hair! I turned off the water, put on my pajamas and dried and combed my hair. As I combed my hair, a tiring job, I thought to myself.

"_Besides Sayo, it's just rumors. Your pokémon are stronger now and can protect you." _

Once I was ready, I packed away my comb and shampoo bottles. I had a suitcase of clothes, which was taken downstairs, one tow bag for my pokémon supplies and my DS games, a personal supply case for things like toothbrushes which I would pack tomorrow and my handbag. My team of six, secured in their pokéballs, was packed away.

Chris had four bags as well. But assuming Lucian and Cynthia had four bags each as well, we would have sixteen bags total. How would we carry all that in one car? Maybe I could reduce the number of bags I had to two or three somehow. Assuming that we all half our loads of four, we would only have eight or twelve bags that take up space.

The suitcase was full, no more room. But my supplies case could fit into my handbag, which could fit into my pokémon supply tow bag. This would leave me with only two bags to carry, thus halving my load of four. My wallet and purse will be carried by me.

I put the things together. It worked! Now to tell Chris! I went to his room to tell him.

Chris, whose purple-red hair that was normally in a ponytail was opened and down to his back, was playing New Super Mario Bros. He looked at me.

"Yes?"

"Hey Chris, you know how we have eight bags total. I figured we wouldn't be able to fit all our stuff into Lucian's car, so I found out a way to make so you only have two bags."

And so, I explained to Chris how to conserve precious hammer space

"Wow! That's cool!"

He said

"Wanna play Mario kart wii? The wii is in my room."

I asked.

"Sure."

And within moments we were in my room.

"Kart select. Who should I be?"

I asked

"I'd go with Waluigi. You know, for your sister and god niece,"

Chris winked

"Sure,"

I said, thinking of Tsubaki

"I'm goin' as Yoshi,"

Said Chris

Soon we were on the race track! 1…2…3 GO! And we were off! Chris managed to get to first place while I toiled at third, but thankfully Luigi got a winged koopa shell and that stalled Chris, and I advanced to first.

"Oh, s**t!"

Exclaimed Chris

I looked at the swear jar prices:

F---, B----, A--

10 $PK

W----, S---, N-----

5 $PK

D--n, H---

1 PK (opt.)

"That's five Poké-Dollars for the swear jar, but you owe me later since we're still playing."

I said

Just then, the phone rang. Chris paused the game, cause have you ever tried to play video games while talking on the phone?

I answered the phone

"Hello?"

"Hi!"

It was Tsubaki!

"Tsubaki! How are you?"

"I'm good!"

"How's everyone back home?"

"Great! How's everyone in Sinnoh?"

"Great!"

"Well, I just called to wish you and Chris a safe trip tomorrow!"

"Aww, thanks!"

"Sure, what are you doing now?"

"Playing Mario kart wii. I'm Waluigi and Chris is Yoshi."

"Waluigi, aww, you must have had me in mind! Speaking of which, Kyoudou's really been missing her parents lately! It's a shame that travel between Kyodou's country and America is so expensive!"

"Yes. I was a bit surprised when I heard we were flying to Kanto by plane, and not going by ship or something."

"Well, they obviously do use planes in Pokéland, since you flew to Pokéland by plane when you arrived in Sinnoh last year."

"I know, but it'd be stupid to make a journey to the middle of the Pacific Ocean nowadays! I know ships are good for cruises and cargo, but generally not for long distance travel anymore. "

"Yeah, though planes don't seem too widespread in Pokéland, they seem to be used,"

"Tsubaki, I gotta go,"

I said

"Bye,"

We said as we hung up

I un-paused the game, and Chris and I continued playing.

"Wow, Sayo, I haven't seen you with open hair for a long time!"

Said Chris

"Yeah, I haven't seen you with open hair in a little while!"

"Remember when Natsuki had that huge crush on me?"

Said Chris

I laughed. "Who doesn't?"

"I know!"

Eventually, I came in second and Chris in third, while Luigi took first.

"Good game man!"

I said

"GG too,"

Said Chris

"Good night,"

I said

"See ya tomorrow!"

Said Chris

I went and brushed my teeth. I could hear Chris brushing his. I looked at the clock as I climbed into bed. 9:30 pm. As removed my pokétch, I set's it's alarm to go off at 4:30 am. Goodnight, world. The world faded to black.

"Ever since that meanie jeanie beanie Sayo left ten days ago, we've really fell in love"

Said Naomi to Drew, taking a walk on the beach

"Now kiss me Naomi!"

Said Drew

The two's lips got closer and closer until…

Beep Beep! Beep Beep!

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I woke, up screaming, goose bumps all over my body.

"THANK THE LORD IT WAS JUST A HORRIBLE NIGHTMARE!"

Ooh, just on time! 4:31 am! I went and quickly brushed my teeth. I then put my toothpaste and toothbrush in my personal supplies case. I got changed into the T-shirt and jeans I had laid out. No time to waste! I put my hair back in a jeweled, golden butterfly clip. I picked up my pokétch, turned the alarm off and put it on. I put my blackberry, Ipod touch, Camera and DS lite into my purse and hurried downstairs with my tow bag. The suitcase had been brought down the night earlier. I looked at my pokétch for the time. 4:45! Lucian and Cynthia'd be here in 15 minutes! I shoved my pajamas into my tow bag. Still a little space for it!

When I was in the kitchen, I noticed Chris was already in the kitchen.

"Morning Sayo!"

He said

"Mornin' to you too. We don't have time for a big fancy breakfast; they'll be here in fifteen minutes, so I'll just pour us some milk and get muffins."

I said

"I forgot to set my pokétch alarm last night, but thank goodness I heard this screaming noise right at 4:30! Would have slept right through without it! Did you hear it?"

Said Chris, as I gave him his milk

"Uh…yeah?"

I said

We began to eat. It was 4:50. When we were finished, I put away our dishes.

The doorbell rang.

"They're early! I'll get it!"

I said, as I ran towards the door.

"Hello, Sayo!"

"Hey Lucian, you're early,"

Said I, as Chris ran to the door

"Cynthia's in the car,"

Said Lucian

Though it was the middle of May, I could see Lucian's breath. It's darkest just before the sunrise, they say. And they are right. The moon, still the unconquered queen of the sky, radiated her silver shining light, brightening a pitch back sky. Lucian, dressed somewhat casually in a jacket and jeans, stood there smiling. His usually open hair was in a ponytail, much like Chris.

"Um, so, how many bags do you and Cynthia have total?"

I asked

"Four."

"Good, so between all four of us, there are eight bags, meaning we'll be able to carry it all in one car."

I said, relived.

"My bags and Cynthia's are already in the car, so, do you mind if I help you and Chris take yours?"

"Sure! You can take our suitcases, please! We'll take our tow bags!"

Said Chris

Lucian came inside and took my suitcase. He didn't have very much trouble carrying it and he put it into Cynthia's mini-van. Lucian picked up Chris's suitcase, and with ease, put it in the trunk.

"Alright, let's a-go!"

Said Chris, who was a big Mario fan

This was evidenced by his dress. He chose to wear his red super Mario 64 shirt, along with some ripped jeans, and sneakers. He looked like a trekker somehow, with his air back in its usual ponytail. Chris and I got our tow bags and my purse. I was the second of us to leave. I took a long, goodbye look at my house, which I would not see for ten days.

"Behave, Naomi, behave, stay away from that Drew boy,"

I whispered as I closed the front door. I just hoped there would be no funny business while I was gone.

Now, where to put our tow bags. There was no more space left in the trunk, as all our suitcases and Lucian and Cynthia's tow bags were also in the back.

"Chris, we're gonna have to put our tow bags in the back seat, we'll sit in the two seats behind Lucian and Cynthia,"

I called out

Chris looked at me and nodded. When we opened the door of the white mini-van, the first thing Chris and I did was throw our tow bags in the back seat. I sat down in the seat just behind Cynthia, the driver. I buckled my seat belt and waited for Chris, who was going to sit behind Lucian.

"Chris! What are you doin' back there?"  
I said

Chris had gone to the backseat, and was getting something.

"Getting my DS, I could get yours too,"

"Go ahead,"

"That Chris can't live without his video games,"

I said, to no one in particular

"But he's a good student,"

Said Cynthia, her voice somewhat more honeyed than usual

"Yeah,"

I replied, as Chris handed me my DS

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome,"

"Wanna play New Super Mario bros? Two players?"

Asked Chris

"Sure,"

I answered

"Cynthia, which airport are we going to?"

I asked

"Jubilife, about two hours drive if there's no traffic,"

Jubilife airport was the largest airport in Sinnoh, having four terminals. Normally, only fourteen people from Sinnoh (The big thirteen, plus Professor Rowan) go to this annual convention in Saffron city, this year there was sixteen with Chris and I. It is a very large convention, with easily 60 attendees. It is held in the extravagant contest hall where May and the Gaylord once competed last year! How I've always wanted to go there!

The sun and the moon, now eye to eye, were having a war to conquer the sky. The silver queen was beginning to lose her once glorious shine to the white king, and her blood began to stain the king and sky shades of red and yellow. Eventually, the silver queen lost the war and fell to her inevitable doom as the white king began to make his ascent to the throne of the sky as supreme ruler.

Chris and I, our fingers flying, seemed at peace. It had been a rather quiet car ride, with few sounds but the radio and our video games. Wake up, Sinnoh; wake up from your slumber. The roads were much busier now, with rush hour beginning. I looked at the time, 7:16 am. We were just fifteen minutes short of the airport at this rate. As Sinnoh came alive, so did our voices.

"What a beautiful sunrise,"  
commented Cynthia

"I've never driven out this early,"

The red sunrise began to stain Cynthia's light blonde hair shades of red and orange. Chris, for one, became distracted by this and turned to look at Cynthia, and I took advantage of the distracted Chris's game and won a round while he was not paying attention. As I came more alive, I didn't feel like playing anymore. I felt more like talking. Playing video games for nearly two and a half hours can be somewhat tedious.

"Hey Chris, I'm done now, can we exit multiplayer mode?"

"Sure,"

He said as he ended wireless connections.

I turned off my DS and unbuckled my seatbelt. I went to the backseat and put my Ds back into the handbag in the tow bag. When I was buckled back into my seat, my voice came alive.

"Hey, Lucy, did you hear? That Ash kid is now in Snowpoint! Candice told me all about it!"

"I know of that. By my accord, he's planning to take on the gym. When I was in the Canalave library, someone told me he defeated Byron there!"

"Speaking of whom, I've seen him in stark mountain training a lot with his son. When I went there to learn more about the legend of heatran, I saw him training with Roark, trying to overcome their weakness,"

"Yeah, Cynthia. Last week I went to the fight area with Sayo and you won't believe how much it's expanded! There's a battle factory, a battle hall, even an arcade! I also saw Flint and Volkner there. Sayo and I doubled battled them there! No doubt their flareon and jolteon were shockingly hot!"

Chris had now put his DS away as well.

"Speaking of hot, Lucian's gallade and my gardevoir were looking at each other weird the other day like…"

I said, but I was cut off by Chris, who had that grin on his face that usually doesn't mean good

"Like how you look at Lucian?"

Chris continued

A great 'Ohhhh?' coming from everyone in the car but me echoed.

"O-or how you look at Cynthia?"

I responded, shyly, followed by another great 'Ohhh?' from all but Chris

The airport sign came into sight

"Jubilife terminals: Departures ↑"

We're here! At last! Before long, we were unloading our suitcases into carts at the airport entrance. Cynthia went to park the car.

"I just realized that our tow bags are going to be loaded into the planes cargo hold. We'll have to get our handbags out now if we want to carry then on board,"

Chris said

Cynthia came back from the parking lot by walk.

"Cynthia, you're gonna have to get your carry on baggage out of your tow bag or it's going the cargo hold!"

I called

She nodded

Chris, now looking even more like a trekker, had his backpack on his back. My handbag was in my hands and Lucian was now towing his tow-along backpack. Cynthia was now wearing a black bag across her shoulder. It stood out like black hole in a sea of white against her white and sliver Hawaiian-themed shirt that she had contrasted so well with a black skirt.

We had two baggage carts, one for Lucian and Cynthia and one for Chris and me. We pushed our karts as we entered the air port. It was bustling with activity! There were 17 Baggage check in counter, from A-Q! We walked by all of them, until we found Air Pokéland flight 972 to Vermillion city, Kanto, our flight, at gate H. PKL972 was to be our plane.

We stood in the long line at the baggage check in.

"Sayo, what time does the flight leave at?"

Asked Chris

"9:00, I guess. Its 7:35 now, and this lineup looks to be about 10 minutes long, so we'll have an hour by the time we reach the gate, because the security checks will take about 15 minutes,"

"Thanks,"

"Lucian, at what time will we arrive in Vermillion and which gate are we at?"

I asked

"It's a six hour flight, so we should arrive by three and we are at gate 501,"

I looked around. Where had that Chris gone? When I looked around a little more, I saw he was looking at the giant lava lamp exhibit. We were just a place from next in the line, so I had to go get him.

"Cynthia, can you hold my spot, I'm gonna go get Chris,"

"Okay."

So I ran toward the giant, purple lava lamp, and oh my, wasn't she a beauty! And there, I saw Chris, amongst a crowd of 80.

"Hey, Sayo! Did you know they used a thousand gallons of oil in this thing?"

"Cool, but we're next the baggage line up,"

"Okay, coming!"

Chris and I decided to race each other to the baggage check in.

"1…2...3...GO!"

I ran as fast as I can but he quickly caught up. Soon we were neck to neck. But, I got tired and he won the race. He was a very fast runner.

They had begun to weigh our luggage, and none of it was too heavy. I watched as the conveyor belt carried my pokémon in their pokéballs away, into god knows where. However, there was one ultra ball I had kept in my pocket. That was my Alakazam. Pokémon were allowed on flights, but you could only take one on board and it had to be in it's pokéball during turbulence, take-off and landing. The pokémon could also be now taller than 6'5 and weigh no more that 200 lbs.

With only our carry ons, we went to the security check point. The x-rays were first. I always enjoyed peeking at whatever was inside other peoples' bags. Our luggage was okay, they didn't find anything bad. We then went to the electronics check point. An officer Jenny was asking Chris and me to turn on our DS lites, cellphones, cameras, and Ipods. Lucian and Cynthia took less time at the electronics because they only had cell phones and Lucian had an Ipod and a camera.

We then walked through the metal detector, and it beeped when I walked though because of my metal hair clip. When it was removed, the detector did not beep. We then walked through this wind blower that would blow air on us to see if there was any guns we were carrying on our body. Cynthia, the last to walk in, was wearing a skirt, and just to be safe, I covered Chris and Lucian's eyes as she went though : P.

Before we were allowed to proceed to gate 501, Officer Jenny asked if we were carrying any pokémon on board. Well, we were carrying one pokémon each, as we just couldn't leave all our pokémon in that cold, cold, cargo hold! Lucian was carrying his espeon, Cynthia her togekiss, Chris his infernape, and I was taking alakazam. Thankfully, all of our pokémon were allowed on board, even togekiss, with its HUGE wing span!

When we got to the gate, we sat down at the window seats. Lucian and Cynthia were interested in the magnificent planes that landed and took off before their eye, and they watched in awe as machines weighing tons effortlessly lifted off the face of this earth.

Meanwhile, Chris and I got interested in listening to the familiar lady sitting next to me. I had feeling I knew her, I'm just not sure from where. She appeared to be talking her cell phone to her friend. She dressed rather peculiar, too. A jacked tied around her waist, dark blue jeans, a musical, black shirt, chestnut hair tied back in a ponytail that accented her half rimmed glasses, and gold earrings. I know her, but who is she? She talked very loudly on the phone.

"I know, that is so stupid! Guys can be so sick minded!"

"Yeah, we were talking about nuts like almonds, and he thought it was the other nuts!"

"He tells people he'll kill them, and nothin' don happen to 'him, and I get pissed and even think of layin a bloody finger on him and they're onta me like hell! What the heck's wrong with them?"

Her style of speaking, it's all so familiar… She didn't seem very happy about something…

"Let's put it this way. They steal a million bucks a million times, get caught once, and are never suspected again, and I even think of stealing a million and they're onta me like hell, even though I just barely touched it! That ain't fair! Nothin' ain't fair, but's all worth it in the end, I guess. So, I'm screwed for a little while, and then I'm fine. The world hasn't ended or anything, at least. Life goes on you know... "

There was a change in her voice tone, it became somewhat calmer. I think she did something wrong, though she probably didn't do anything criminal. She probably just had a fight with someone or something, by the sound of it.

"I'm alright…these things happen… even to Sayo…yeah Sayo… right beside me…and Chris too…you know, Chris Gelardi?"

She knows my name! I have to know her somehow!

"I'm Chris Gelardi!"

Said Chris, excited

"Well, it's gonna be alright in the end. I'll be flying off to Kanto for a little while until I feel better."

"Bye!"

The lady put down her cell phone and looked at us with sparkling brown eyes. I know her name...what is it? I just can't seem to recall it!

"Boarding call for Air Pokéland flight 972 to Vermillion city!"

Called the PA

"That's us!"

Said Chris

We left to board the plane. The familiar lady had already boarded as we walked to the boarding desk Lucian handed our passports and plane tickets to the Officer Jenny in charge.

"All first class, right? You're Lucian Immanuel Spencer, born June 17 1989, correct?"

She said, pointing to Lucian, who nodded.

"Good, go on."

Lucian waited for us in the boarding hallway.

"You're Cynthia Ashley Gould, born February 8, 1990, correct?"

"Yes."

"Go on. You're Christopher Antonio Gelardi, born July 21, 1990, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Proceed. You are Sayo Fung Tanaka, born October 15, 1987, correct?"

"Yes."

"Good. Carry on."

I met up with the others and we walked down the hall to board the Boeing 767. It was now 8:51 am. I saw the lady in front of us as she walked into the plane.

"First time I've been on a plane since my Hoenn trip last summer,"

I said

"Been about a year for me,"

Said Chris

"I'm sitting next to you!"

I told Chris

"Cool,"

He answered

"We'll be behind you,"

Said Cynthia and Lucian

When I got in the plane, I was the first to find my seat, 10A. I took my handbag to seat with me. Chris soon came and sat next to me, in 10B. I saw him put his backpack up in the cabins.

"You got the window seat?"

Said Chris

"Darn!"

Lucian and Cynthia were right behind us in 11A and B.

The ponytail lady was right in front of us. I may as well ask who she is, no harm in doing.

"Excuse me, miss, but you seem to know my name. What is yours?"

She turned to look at me.

"This is what I can tell you. A father's worst fear is the first boy his daughter has eyes for. A mother's worst fear is her own child disrespecting her. A man's worst fear is to be bested by a woman. A woman's worst fear is the word 'ugly'. However, my worst fear is three words: 'You are crazy.' Who am I?"

If she feared insanity, she probably was not insane herself. I think she wants me to guess, which is fine with me. But I don't know anyone like that. Or do I?

"My cousin Ami, I guess?"

"Nope."

Ah well. Some things are better not known, I guess.

The seatbelt sign flashed on. We put on our seat belts. The PA then came on:

"Hello, and welcome to Air Pokéland flight 972 to vermillion city! We are currently in Jubilife, Sinnoh, local time 8:58 am. The temperature is 7 degrees Celsius. We will begin takeoff shortly. Please make sure all your pokémon are secured inside there pokéballs for takeoff and that your seatbelts are on. Please, turn off all electronics during takeoff. Once again, thank you for flying Air Pokéland!"

Just then, the plane began to move.

"Hey, Chris, we're taking off!"

"Cool, I can't wait till we go fast!"

The plane began to taxi around.

"Goodbye Sinnoh!"

Said Chris

"Behave, Naomi!"

I said

The plane sped up. Soon, the entire world outside the plane was a blur of colors. I began to feel an incline. We were now off the ground. The time was 9:03 am.

"So long, suckers!"

Said Chris

Lucian, Cynthia and I laughed. Our journey to Kanto had begun.

Finis Partis Diapente


	7. Infinitos Aeterna: Sedecim Partis

**Infinitos Aeterna: Sedecim Partis **

The plane ascended into the sky as the world shrunk into nothing. The moment was eerily similar the sad instant five years ago on when I ascended away forever from Sabrina and Erika. Nothing is forever, not even friendship. But neither is separation, also.

I remember the day Sabrina's gym became the official gym of Saffron city. I was even there to see it; I was right in the front row, sitting right next to Erika. She just blew away those poor fighting types, who stood not a chance against her awesome psychic abilities. September 24, 2002 was the day, the day we psychic types proved ourselves to the world. And what a glorious day it was!

But alas, it had its price. Sabrina was never the same after that day. She used to always be willing to talk; she used to be very warm. But after that day, our friendship became very shaky. She was either hot or cold. Some days she would dedicate all her time to developing her psychic powers that I was so envious of. On those days she felt no emotion and was cold as stone. But other days, she was the way she used to be.

Sabrina had known about her psychic powers since she was young, and it soon became apparent she had more than what her father had, and from time to time she would work on developing them. But she always left time for human interactions. But after the victory, she found she had even more psychic powers than she thought and grew obsessed with honing them. The psychic pokémon she got closer and closer to helped hone her psychic powers. The psychic type effect strengthened her powers.

As the months went on, the "cold" days became increasingly common as her thirst for power grew. By the time the Lieutenant Surge incident happened in October 2003, our friendship barely held on with whatever little emotion she had left.

I always prayed to God to keep our friendship alive, and even if He couldn't do that, at least protect my bond with Erika. Sabrina used the last remains of her emotions to wave her last goodbye to me. Her emotions were like water flowing from a tap. After her gym became official, the full, rushing stream of water began to be turned off until in the end, you are left with little but a leaky faucet.

As Sabrina's emotions rotted away, so did my will to stay in Kanto. Though there was also Erika, it just wouldn't be the same without Sabrina. It's always more fun to have three than two. What's the point of staying in Kanto if you don't have your best friend anymore? Though pokémon would have helped to fill the void, there's always the human aspect to it. Always.

And so, I left Kanto, as it just wouldn't have been the same without the old Sabrina. I remember even Erika was feeling that she was in danger of losing our friendship, that our wonderful triangle of friendship would dismantle and blow away.

The seat belt sign came off. I decided to remove my seat belt and walk around a bit. Chris was asleep in his chair, listening to his I pod and Cynthia was out and about. Lucian had apparently gone to the bathroom, as he was nowhere to be seen. I may as well let Alakazam out.

"Go, Alakazam!"

I called out Alakazam

We walked around together. I saw the lady walking around. It was just her, with no pokémon. She didn't seem lonely at all. I looked at my pokétch. 11:09. Four more hours left. I asked her if she had any pokémon, and she said no. But this is Pokéland! Why would someone have no pokémon? Unless, of course, she comes from outside Pokéland, as I don't recall seeing any pokémon in America. Maybe she's someone from America I haven't seen in a long time?

Lucian had returned to his seat now and he was a reading a book, "Secrets of the Psychics", by Uri Geller. Cynthia was reading a magazine, titled "The Secrets to a Happy Pokémon". Chris, now awake, was playing his DS. I called back Alakazam, sat down and took out a Rubik's cube and began to solve it. Meanwhile, the lady in front of me was talking on her cell phone again.

I guess playing on my DS wouldn't be a bad idea. We were experiencing turbulence now and the seatbelt sign was on again.

The lady spoke to me,

"I see. You're going to Kanto 'cause you're tagging along with Lucian n' Cynthia, I'm correct?"

"Yeah, how d'you know?"

"Saw you with them. I just figured."

"How 'bout you? Why are you going?"

"I'm going for a few weeks. I'd rather not talk about it. I will be staying at Maison Saffron. My floor number will be Maylene's floor number + Lucian's floor number and my room number will be Gardenia's room number times Volkner's room number divided three. "

"Okay."

I closed my eyes, and soon the world dissolved…

"Ay, caramba!"

Chris's voice boomed

"What?"

I sleepily asked

"This guy looks just like Lucian!"

Said Chris

He was watching Bleach on his portable DVD player. He showed me his DVD player, and there was a pink haired man with shoulder length hair and white glasses. He was tall, shirtless, and quite handsome…

"Oh my freaking god… he does! Except with pink hair instead of purple!"

I responded

"Who looks just like me?"

Lucian came and stood beside Chris.

"This guy,"

Chris pointed to the pink haired man,

"You're right, he does!"

Said Lucian, slightly shocked by this

"What's his name?"

"Szayel Apporo Grantz, the eighth espada, you know, Bleach?"

I responded to Lucian

"Oh, yes."

He responded

"Hey, Sayo, is that why you're blushing? 'Cause he looks like Lucian and he's shirtless?"

Said Chris, raising his eyebrows. Wow, I didn't see that one comin'!

My face did feel rather warm, and the lady was looking at us, smiling. I didn't know what to say!

"Uhh...no…"

I sheepishly smiled. Just then the seatbelt sign came on. Chris turned off the DVD player and Lucian returned to his seat. The PA came on.

"Good afternoon and thank you for flying Air Pokéland,"

Said a cool woman's voice, with the air of a computer

"We are now landing in Saffron city, Kanto. The temperature is 25 degrees Celsius, and the time is 2:46 pm. Please fasten your seatbelts and return to your seats. Pokémon must be back inside their pokéballs while the seatbelt sign is lit and cell phones must be off. Once again, thank you for flying Air Pokéland."

The seatbelt sign was lit. I soon felt the plane beginning to descend. I fastened my seatbelt. Alakazam was safely inside her pokéball, which was now inside my carry on bag. We began to dive in the sea of clouds into an ocean of blue sky, warmly lit by a softly glowing pearl. I figured I should marvel at heaven one last time, before I descend back onto Earth. The clouds touched against my windows, and they appeared soft enough to sit on, even thought they were little but gargantuan puffs of steam.

I gradually began to feel us getting lower and lower. The people, pokémon and cars that were the size of miniatures gradually began to grow as if we were shrinking. It was astounding. Then, as if my ears were stuffed with some plugs of air, all became silent to me. I took some gum out and chewed it. The sound returned.

Eventually, we were speeding on the ground. We had arrived. The plane slowed to a taxi and soon stopped. We all clapped.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have landed in Saffron city, Kanto, Pokéland. The time is 3:00 pm. Please, exit the plane with all carry ons! Thank you for flying Air Pokéland!"

I got up and got my carry ons from the cabin as everyone else around me did the same. After he got his carry ons, Lucian came up to me.

"Sayo, I heard there's a surprise for you at the terminal,"

He said

"What?'

"It's a secret!"

I wondered what that surprise could be.

Soon, we were all off the plane.

The baggage carrousels were crowed as heck. Scrambling for their bags, a mob raced against time to get their bags before they were late for whatever. Finally, Chris and I found a spot to wait for our bags. The lady was right next to us. She had just received her bags when she turned around to look at me.

"Oh, one last thing. Stay away from A…"

She said

What did she mean? A what? Could she possibly mean the green haired guy? But he should be in Hoenn and Naomi's in Sinnoh! He _should_ be and he_ had better_ be!

Soon, all four of us had our bags as we headed to arrival terminal.

"Sayo, close your eyes!"

Said Cynthia

I was led somewhere in the terminal.

"Open,"

Said Chris

When I opened my eyes, a great feeling of happiness filled me. It was almost as if I was fourteen or fifteen again, living here in Kanto. How could this be?

"Impossible… Sabrina…Erika…Mr. Saiki?"

I said, bewildered beyond my senses. Standing before me were my old friends. My old friends that I hadn't seen in five years nor did I ever think I would see again, at least not very soon. This was too good to be true, as it was just…impossible!

"Sayo!"

Erika came and hugged me. I hugged her back as tears flowed from both of our eyes. Not tears of sadness, tears of joy.

"Erika, it's been five years! How are you?"

I asked

"The moment I heard you would be coming back, even for just ten days, my heart began to race. I must be there, I thought,"

Said Erika

"My gosh, it's really you, Sayo! I never thought I'd ever see you again!"

Said Sabrina

There was something about her voice that was so warm, just like the old Sabrina I used to know!

"Sabrina!"

I cried overwhelmed with joy

"And wait, there's more!"

Said Lucian.

Erika and Sabina moved to the side, and lo and behold, there stood Fantina, Roark, his father Byron, Flint, Volkner, Aaron, Candice and even Bertha, Palmer and Buck. How is one to feel and what is one to say, when all friends, past and present, old and new, are standing right beforth them? Nothing could make this day any better. No, nothing.

But just as that thought crossed my head, along came my old friends, Will, Bugsy, Tate and Liza, my old friends from the times of Sabrina and Erika. Something just did make the day a little better. And no Andrew Whiteman, Naomi Watanabe, or Harley Erickson to ruin it all. At least, not as far as I could see, and that was all that mattered right now. Though my plane had landed, I was still in heaven.

"Yo, what's cookin'? Flint in the house!"

Said Flint

"Quite frankly, I'm speechless…"

"Vous aimez le surprise?"

Asked Fantina

"Oui, Oui!"

I said

"Ve vill be staying in ze five star 'otel, Maison Saffron. C'est fantastique!"

Said Fantina

"Let's a go to the hotel!"

Said Chris

And the twenty or so of us left the terminal and boarded a bus to the hotel.

"Mr. Saiki,"

I asked Sabrina's dad

"Pardon me, but I just want know. At this very same airport five years ago, Sabrina waved goodbye to me with the last bit of emotion from a heart that was becoming colder and colder because she wanted more power. What happened? She's just like the warm Sabrina I used to know again!"

"Ah,"

Responded Mr. Saiki

"She was very cold, even bordering on insanity after you left. Sabrina had shut off her feeling completely by a month after your departure. So, the old Sabrina, the one you were friends with, in other words her emotions, became manifested in a puppet. The old Sabrina became a slave of the new one. She was like that for quite some time. She turned people, even her own mother, into dolls and did all sorts of cruel things. And she felt no mercy."

"That's awful,"

I responded,

"But what happened?"

"So one or two years ago, this very nice boy came by asking to challenge her. But he had such a hard time defeating her, due to the psychic link between her and her kadabra. So the boy just happened to come across me, thinking I was Sabrina's neighbor or photographer. He asked me how to defeat Sabrina.

Well, I suggested he use a ghost type pokémon. And that young lad went and got the funniest haunter there is and challenged my daughter to a rematch. So she agreed, and my, that haunter delighted her so much, the puppet of the old Sabrina and the new Sabrina merged back into one.

She could not contain her emotions any longer and became the girl that just wants to have fun again, the one you used to know. The lad won the match as Sabrina and her psychically linked pokémon were unable to battle."

Mr. Saiki responded

"Wow, that's wonderful! I wish I was there to see it!"

I said, excited. I really wish I was.

Soon enough, I saw myself staring at the familiar landscapes of Saffron city. It made me feel all too nostalgic. I decided it was time to call Tsubaki, as the last time I called was last night. Or should I wait until I'm at the hotel, because it's just two minutes away.

Sure enough, the hotel reared into sight. Before long, the luggage was being unloaded. I made sure I had everything before I went into the lobby, where Gardenia and Maylene were.

"Alright, everybody, Erika will be in Celadon city and Sabrina will be back at the gym with her father, so there's no need to accommodate them in the hotel. As for the remaining twenty one of us, we will have to check into rooms with a roommate of the same gender. There are only eight girls and thirteen boys, so we will form four female parings, five male parings and one male group of three, thus requiring ten rooms."

Cynthia explained to everyone. Immediately pairings were made.

I ended up with Cynthia and Chris decided to go with Lucian.

So:

Roark went with Byron

Gardenia with Fantina

Maylene with Candice

Wake with Tate

Volkner with Flint

Aaron with Will and Bugsy

Buck with Palmer

And that left Bertha with Liza

We all checked in and got our room keys. Cynthia and I were on floor 10, room 10 or 1010. All the boys got rooms on floor 5 and the rest of the girls on floor 7. Cynthia and I were the only girls and the only pairing to begin with who got floor 10.

"Lucian, what room are you?"

I asked

"I'm in 511 with Chris. You?"

"1010 with Cynthia."

The elevators were so crowded that some of the boys had to resort to going up the stairs, which of course, was no problem for Wake. Fortunately, the four of us managed to get an elevator. Just for emergencies, we each received a list of rooms, which told us where everyone was.

Soon enough, Cynthia and I were in room 1010. Our four bags were resting beside our two queen size beds. I looked the list.

Room List 

Key: 101= floor 1, room 1

Male

Adam Volkner and Michael Flint: 504

Jordan Wakeman and Tate Talis: 506

Aaron Jubinson, Bernard Magdallen and William Visoria: 507

Buck Flint and Joel Palmer: 508

Roark Rokman and Byron Rokman: 509

Lucian Spencer and Chris Gelardi: 511

Female

Gardenia Di Florio and Fantina Lamorte: 706

Bertha Finnigan and Liza Talis: 708

Maylene Crest and Candice Parker: 709

Sayo Tanaka and Cynthia Gould: 1010

Directress Amore Diamante: 1208

The phone rang.

"I'll get it!"

I said

"Joe's crematorium you kill 'em we grill 'em. How may I help you?"

I answered

"Sayo?"

"Oh, hey Chris. Wassup?"

"Just to let you know, we're having dinner at Mama Mia's at 7"

"Gelardi cut the Mario,"

"No seriously the place is called Mama Mia's."

"Cool! Grazia, Ciao!"

"Ciao!"

It was already six thirty and Cynthia and I scrambled to get ready. Oh, and I forgot, I have to call Tsubaki!

I did my hair in two large rings and changed into more formal wear. When I was done I looked in the mirror and saw a young woman with dark blue hair in extravagant rings, wearing a white scarf, jeans, high heels and a black, shiny jacket over a black tee looking back at me.

Cynthia had dressed wonderful, too. She was now in a long black dress streaked with white. Her earrings seemed to match that, and her blonde hair seemed to glow in the setting sun, enhancing the shine of her familiar lucairo-ear shaped hair pins.

I picked up the phone and dialed a collect call to Tsubaki, as I couldn't find my calling card at the moment.

"Hello and welcome to the mental heath hotline,"

"Oh, hello, Tsubasa,"

I knew my older brother when I heard him. He lived two blocks away from Tsubaki back in America, though he sometimes visited her.

"Can I have Tsubaki?"

"She's not here right now; she just left for Midori's house. I'm just here taking care of Kyodo for her."

"Can you tell her I've arrived safely in Kanto?"

"Sure. No prob."

"See ya,"

"Bye,"

Cynthia and I headed to the door and we went down to the lobby. Flint, Volkner, Lucian and Chris were waiting for us. Volkner wore his usual blue and yellow jacket, while flint wore a black shirt with flames on it. Chris still looked causal, with his ripped jeans and Mario shirt. Lucian, Cynthia and I were the only ones dressed formally, as Lucian wore a black suit with a napkin the lapel as he does at the Elite Four.

It turned out the restaurant was just down the street. We went in and sat down. There were two floors at the restaurant, one higher level one and one lower level. We went to the higher level and sat down at the table closest to the stairways. It was an extravagant Italian themed restaurant, with Italian themed stained glass murals and lights hanging everywhere. There was a stained glass portrait of The Virgin Mary holding the newborn Jesus Christ on one of the walls. All off a sudden, I heard a voice in my head. A soft, female, comforting voice.

"Sayo? Sayo? Look to the west! The west! Look west?"

West? Why west? I looked to the west.

'Oh god no! I knew today was too good to be true! Something was afoot!'

I thought to myself.

There he was, _**that kid.**_ That little green haired thing called Andrew Whiteman. HIM. The most vile, hated creature known to set foot on this soil. A demon sent by Satan himself to ruin what was supposed to be the best day of my life. And there he was looking at me with those beady little green eyes and smiling a cheeky little smile, knowing that I noticed him. And beside him was the greatest traitor of us all, Naomi Watanabe. She smiled and winked at me.

"Sayo, I see you!"

Mouthed Whiteman. I could read his lips loud and clear. What the hell were they doing here in Kanto?

"Sayo? What is the matter? It appears to me as if you just a saw a demon back there!"

Asked Lucian, concerned.

"I did. And his name is Andrew Whiteman. And his traitor girlfriend Naomi Watanabe."

"I see,"

Lucian said

I looked at the portrait of The Virgin Mary again.

The soft voice spoke once more in my head.

"I told you so. Speak to Amore if you don't like it."

Who's Amore?

"Go to the hotel directories and ask for Amore Diamante."

***Later, after dinner***

When we were back in our room at 8:00 pm, I decided to find out who this Amore woman was.

"Cynthia, I'm going to the lobby to see someone. Do you want to come with?"

I asked to Cynthia, who was watching a documentary on wild pokémon.

"No thanks,"

She responded.

I headed down to the extravagant lobby and went to the reception desk.

"May I help you?"

Said the secretary

"Can you get me the room number of Amore Diamante?"

"She's in 1208."

"Thank you."

I took the elevator to the twelfth floor.

"1208, 1208, 1208."

I said to myself.

"Aha, here."

I knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

Answered Amore.

That moment something struck me like a freight train. Amore Diamante was the lady from the plane!

"Oh, it's you!"

I said

"Yes and I recognize you too, Sayo! What can I get you?"

"Can I come inside?"

"Sure!"

I walked into a well kept room, with one or two open suitcases beside the one queen sized bed. The television was on and what appeared to be a drama series in another language was showing.

"There's something I must ask of you, Ms Diamante,"

"Please, just call me Amore. Ms Diamante is a little formal,"

"Um, I've been having problems with Drew and Naomi here. I don't like the thought of them hanging around, ready to ruin it for me. They already nearly made me throw up a dinner! I have a bad feeling about this. I hope I'm not being paranoid. It's just that someone told me to speak to you about it"

"Ah, I understand. I'll see what I can do about it,"

She seemed to know what was going on. But as I spoke Drew's name, a streak of discomfort flashed in her eyes.

"Anyways, how are you, Amore?"

"It seems as if they have forgiven me, so I'm ready to go back home. Sometimes you just have to get out of town for a night, you know,"

Amore smiled. WHAT had she done, anyways?

"That's wonderful!"

"I'll be leaving for home tomorrow morning. Say, since you may not see me for a little while, would you like to stay over for tea?"

I agreed. I was tired, and I needed a cup of tea to settle me down.

"Great!"

Amore went to the kettle on the counter near the door. I saw it was not one of those old style kettles that you put on a stove; it was the kind that you fill with water and put on a radiator.

"It should be a few minutes. Would you like chai or green tea?"

"Green, please."

I responded.

"I'll have chai."

Said Amore.

Soon a white puff of smoke billowed out of the kettle, and Amore poured it into two cups, one for me and one for herself. She then put two tea bags in each cup.

Just then, the phone rang.

"Must be Cynthia, wondering where I am!"

I thought

I picked up

"Hello?"

"Hello, can you please get Amore?"

Said a male voice. The call was for Amore, not me.

"Amore, phone!"

"Coming!"

Even though it was rude, I listed to what Amore was saying.

"Oh, hi Lawson. What's up?"

So it was another one of her friends back home. His name was apparently Lawson.

"Good, good. And you?"

As Lawson responded, Amore's face changed to a shocked expression. It looked like bad news.

"WHAT? They're still mad? I thought we were cool, now? What happened?"

She responded a bit disheartened. As Lawson explained the next part to Amore, her face soon became outraged.

"WHAT?!! HOW DARE THEY SAY THAT ABOUT ME AND HIM! I THOUGHT THAT WAS OVER WITH!"

Amore had defiantly heard some bad news. And it seemed that Lawson had some even worse news, judging by Amore's next response.

"HOW DARE HE!!! I THOUGHT HE WAS COOL NOW! HOW DARE HE SAY THAT ABOUT ME! HOW DARE HE LIE ABOUT THAT!! HOW DARE HE HOW DARE HE HOW DARE HE!"

Amore was suddenly calmer.

"Yeah, Lawson. Ethan's right. I think I should stay here another day."

"We'll see. Call me tomorrow and tell me if things improve or not. We'll see if he keeps his mouth shut. See ya."

Amore hung up. Who was she talking about? What was going on? I waited until we were sitting in front to the TV to ask.

"Amore, what happened? What did they say? What did HE say? Whoever HE is."

Amore sighed.

"They said some not so nice things about me. I thought they were off my trail? And I thought HE was my friend!"

"Who's HE? Is he the guy you were talking to Patricia earlier at the airport?"

"Yes, he is."

"What's his name? What exactly did he do to you?"

"I don't want to say. He swore at me today. I thought we were cool. Now and I could go home. But, unless I hear good news from Lawson tomorrow afternoon, it looks like I'm staying another day,"

"Will you call me when you find out?"

"No problem? What's your cell, Sayo?"

Amore pulled out her blackberry and prepared to add me to her contacts list.

"Okay…812- 496-0315,"

I said.

"Good, good."

Said Amore, putting away her blackberry.

We finished our tea and watched the show. It seemed to be about some girl who was taken from her family and sold to these bad people under the guise of marriage. I didn't quite understand it, but Amore explained it to me.

When the show was over I looked at the time, 9:00 pm.

"Uh-oh! It's getting late, and Cynthia must be worried! Oh, and that was wonderful tea!"

I said.

"Thank you! See you soon, I hope! What room are you in?"

Said Amore.

"1010"

I responded

"Ah, ok. Goodnight now!'

Said Amore.

I took the elevator back to floor 10, where my room was.

I put the room key into the slot. With three beeps and a green light it opened my door.

"What took you so long; you were gone for an hour!"

Said Cynthia.

"I was visiting someone. You don't know her."

"Right, right. We need to catch up on our sleep, so we should get to bed soon."

"Yeah."

I was very tired. I sleepily changed my clothes and brushed my teeth. Cynthia and I got into our queen sized beds. I took the bed to the right. I wanted to watch TV, but my eyes were too droopy. It was 9:30 pm. The lights were out, and my eyelids got heavier and heavier and heavier…

*****Finis Partis Sedecim*****


	8. Infinitos Aeterna: Septumdecim Partis

Infinitos aeterna Septumdecim Partis

The sound of cellos and violins filled my ears. Professor Oak and Professor Rowan chatted on about pokémon evolution. Misaki, Fantina and their pokémon were up on stage, dancing their hearts out. Lucian, Cynthia and I were sitting at our table.

"What a lovely drifblim,"

Commented Cynthia

"And Misaki's jigglypuff is nice too,"

Said Natsuki

"The gardens are very beautiful,

said Lucian.

"Amen to all of you!"

I said

This was the most wondrous night of my life. The garden was lovely, the night air, so full of music, soothed my lungs…

And just when I thought it couldn't get any better…

"Hello, Sayo!"

Said Sabrina.

"How are you today?"

Asked Erika

"Amazing, couldn't have been better!"

I said

Without a doubt, I couldn't have been better.

"Say Sabrina, Sayo, what pokémon do you have in your party right now?"

Said Lucian

"Me? Oh, right now I have alakazam, espeon, jynx, , wobuffet and gallade. How about you, Sayo?"

Replied Sabrina

"Right now it's alakazam, wobuffet, gallade, gardevoir, metagross and xatu?"

I said

"Wow, you too have alakazam and gallade as well, that's pretty nice!"

Said Sabrina, smiling

"And guess who else has a wobuffet!"

I said with a wink

"Guess what? I also have Alakazam and Gallade!"

Said Lucian.

"Say, since you three like alakazam very much, I have a nice strategy for you! Try teaching the grass knot TM to your alakazam! A lot of the highly physical ground and rock types that your defenses are not equipped for can be severely damaged by grass knot!"

said Erika

"That's an excellent strategy, but where can we get the TM?"

I asked

"Lucian, Sayo, since you live in Sinnoh, you should ask Gardenia for it. I'm pretty sure she has at least one. As for you Sabrina, I may have one, and if I find it, I'll give it you!"

"Thank you very much!"

Said Lucian

"Sayoooo! Sayoooo!"

Screeched a ghostly voice

What was that?

"Sayo, I think someone's calling you!"

Said Lucian

"I sense… spirits… nearby…they want you, Sayo."

Said Sabrina

"I better check this out. I'll be right back."

I said. Who are they?

"Sayo! Sayo!"

I was frightened! Were 'they' angels? Or devils? What did they want with me?

I followed the screeching into the corridors of the empty saffron contest hall. As walked down the path and the voice got louder and louder, the corridor got colder and colder. I also felt that I was going downhill. My teeth cackled like castanets and my hair stood on end. I even began to see beautiful, long icicles down the halls. The floor soon turned to ice.

I was inside, but it was almost like I had descended into an ice cavern. The crystalline icicles reflected rays of light. The ground, now encrusted in a thin layer of snow, crunched against my feet. Snow, falling snow from a ceiling made of ice. Snow, falling snow, fair as rice. A wind rushed by, and an enchanting chime was heard. I didn't't even know I if I was still in the concert hall.

Soon, I began to hear sobbing as well as my name. Soon the sobbing got louder and louder. Then by an icicle stalagmite sat the source of the sobbing, a young brown hair girl. The demonic voice ceased to call my name. Instead, it cackled and faded off into the distance. By now, the snow was knee deep, and the air was about -30 degrees. I recognized the girl. It was May. Carefully, I treaded through the waist deep snow and cautiously approached her.

"What's the matter, May?"

I asked

May did not answer, but instead she pointed upwards. But what did she mean? There was nothing… Just as that thought crossed my mind, a step of ice appeared beneath my feet. My, skin, now cold and pallid, looked indiscernible with the snow. I carefully put my foot down on the next step, as it appeared before me. Easy does it. I climbed what appeared to be myriad of ice stairs until I was so high up; I could no longer see May and was surrounded by an icy mist. When I finally reached the end of the stairs, in the mist, I could see an ice coated door. Though barely legible and faded and chapped by the hand of father time, I could discern some unown letters.

Placing my lips to the cold door, a creaking noise was heard and the snowy peak of Mount Everest was there to behold in front of me.

And there was a house. Only a house. A soft, wooden house. Smelling of hickory and fir. As if hypnotised I walked toward it… my footsteps in the snow… until I reached a wooden door. Two Chinese characters were written on it:: Feng, wind and Lan, grace. My Chinese name.

Seemingly without free will, my hand reached for the handle and opened the door to this olden house. There I smelt incense. I followed the fragrance until I found the room. It was a small room, giving off an orange glow with it wooden planks and red rugs. Yet it seemed so peaceful, so cozy. There was a small incense burner, the source of the smell. A beautiful mantra was being chanted by a young woman, not much older than myself, sitting cross legged next to the incense. Her eyes were closed, she was in Chinese clothing and she had rusty red open hair down to her knees.

"Om mani padme hum. Om mani padme hum. Om mani padme hum."

She chanted, each time turning a prayer wheel.

Om mani padme hum: the same mantra my grandmother taught me. The jewel of the lotus within. While my family was Shinto on my dad's Japanese side, we were Buddhists on my mom's Chinese side. My other four siblings all chose to be Shinto, but I decided to be a Buddhist instead. Something was odd about her clothing. It was white Tibetan funeral clothing, the clothing the dead wear when they are cremated. There was a book by her side. There was Tibetian text on it.

'Pardo Toichoi'

I can read Tibetan and understand it, but I can't speak it very well. As far as I know, Pardo Toichoi is the Tibetan funeral book.

"Excuse me."

I said, not to disrupt her. She opened her eyes, which were a brownish green.

"No, no, it's alright. I expecting you, Feng Lan."

She, said, coolly, with a Chinese accent, yet she spoke English, with some errors here and there. Who was this lady? And why did she call me here?

"Your name, please?"

I asked

"Lian Dao."

Hmmm… lotus…way…

"Feng Lan, your friend Nao Mi is in grave danger."

Nao Mi. She must mean Naomi.

"What's wrong?"

"Nao Mi is in love with the green hair boy, Shui, is that right?"

"Unfortunately she is. And his name is not Shui. It's Andrew. Andrew Whiteman."

"And this pairing is cursed by demon of lust."

"Huh?"

" I have sensed demon of lust near the boy. The demon is known to prey on pubescent boys such as him, so I call you here."

"What will it do, Lian Dao?"

I asked concerned.

"There is no telling what it will do. But my best guess is that it will cause his desire for the flesh of Nao Mi to over whelm him. The feeling will be mutual and two will soon go crazy without flesh of each other, killing anyone who may get in way, including you, Feng Lan."

"M-me?"

I was frightened

"Yes, you Feng Lan."

"Lian Dao, what can I do to stop this?"

"Ah, there reason I called you here. You have intellect. You can purify the demon of lust. You and your four friends, Lu Shian, Will, Ka ris and Sa Bri Na will lead the way."

"So there is a way?"

"Yes. But there is a catch. You must purify the demon before the next midnight of the next full moon else demon's spell will be permanent."

"Midnight of the next full moon? Got it."

"Take care, young Feng Lan. It's all up to you, Lu Shian, Will, Ka Ris and Sa Bri Na. May the three eyed one protect you. "

"Lian Dao…"

My eyes gently opened. I jolted upright. I was in chills. I looked at the time. 5:00 am. I tried to fall back asleep, but I was too cold. It was 5:00 am. What could I do? The pokémon convention was starting at 12 noon, and I had to be up by 9 am, so if I made coffee to stay awake, I wouldn't have time to catch up later. I drowsily stumbled out of bed.

"Sayo…it's five in the morning. Are you all right?"

Whispered Cynthia

"I'm alright, I just can't sleep."

I guess the only thing I could do was get back in bed and wait until I fell asleep again. I don't know whether I fell asleep again or not, but I know the next time I looked at the clock it was 8:51 am and Cynthia had just finished brushing her teeth.

"Good morning Sayo."

"Morning."

"How was your sleep? I heard you walk out of bed last night."

"Okay,"

I lied

"You know when all of a sudden you feel cold and wake up, and then you change positions and you feel hot, yeah that happened last night. But I got enough sleep, no need to worry."

The last thing I wanted her to do was worry. The only person who might understand what happened last night was Amore. She was going to call me later anyways, and I was not even sure if I should tell her. Soon I was dressed. At 9:25 am we went out to breakfast at a café in the lobby. There we saw Lucian and Chris.

"Good morning Sayo,"

said Lucian

"Same to you,"

I said

"You look tired. Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah, I was fine."

"What did you dream about Sayo? Lucian?"

Asked Chris. Do I dare tell him yet ?

"Chris, please."

Said Cynthia, assertively

"Nothin."

Once again, I fib. If I tell Chris or anyone else, I'm afraid I'm going to sound a bit cracked.

I felt my cell vibrate in my pocket.

"I'll be right back guys; I got to answer my cell"

I said to the others.

"You got Sayo,"

"Hey Sayo, its Amore."

"Hey I was just thinking about you. So what's the news at home?"

I said to Amore

"So he's gone now, but they still are a bit tense. Darius, my friend, just called me and advised I stay at least another night. He's a very sensible man and I can always count on his opinion. How about you, Sayo? You sound tired. What's the matter? Did you have a nightmare?"

"Why'd she know? No, I'm okay. A-amore D-diamante, your name, right?"

"Yes it is."

"Means love diamonds, or love is diamonds, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Some one told me. Say, Amore, are you going to the pokémon convention today?"

"No, as I have no pokémon of my own. Hey, Sayo, I got some good news. I'm going home today. My friend Darien says I've overstayed my time. Yeah. Everything is fine. My flight leaves at 11:00 am. Do want to come say goodbye? I'll call when I'm in the lobby."

"Sure."

"Ok, then. Bye"

We talked the breakfast away. It was amazing how much bacon Chris ate. The red haired young man ate a whole bowl of the stuff!

"Bertha may not be in the league much longer,"

Said Lucian

"You're right. The other day she told me that she 'had better call it quits' soon and that 'fifty years is enough'. Her seventy second birthday was earlier this week. She told me what would I do if she retired. I told her we'll wait and see."

Said Cynthia

"Agatha, Bertha's sister doesn't look like she'd be in the league much longer either. She's sixty-eight."

I said

"Say, what happens when a member of the pokémon league quits or retires?"

Asked Chris

"Well,"

said Cynthia

"The retiring league member must confirm their retirement to me at least nine days beforehand. The next day after the retirement announcement, the Elite Four and I meet to discuss possible candidates to temporarily fill the retired member's spot until a permanent member can be chosen. After we've deliberated on this matter, a candidate is chosen by voting and the winner is announced the day after."

"Seems complicated,"

I said

"Cynthia, would you mind going over to the side for a minute. I need to have a private conversation with Lucian and Sayo."

Said Chris, suddenly. What could he want to talk about. I felt a rock form my stomach. This was not going to be good.

"Am I going crazy ? Last night I had a weird dream."

Maybe I'm not the only one.

"So I was at the convention semiformal, and then I was led into these ice caverns where May was crying and then to Mt. Everest. On Mt. Everest was this wood house that smelled like incense. There was this Chinese lady called Lian Dao saying om mani padme hum and she told me some demon of lust is near Naomi and Drew. She also said that we needed to get it to go away before the full moon or they'll go crazy. She also mentioned you guys, Sabrina and Will."

I was astounded and so was Lucian.

"Holy crap, I had the very same dream last night,"

I said,

"So did I,"

Said Lucian

"Maybe we should talk to Will and Sabrina about this. Invite them to lunch and we'll talk about this."

Suggested Lucian

"It's gotta be way more then a mere coincidence if three different people had the exact same dream, let alone five."

I said

"We can't be going insane."

Said Lucian

"What time? I have to go somewhere at 11. "

I said

"Maybe at noon,"

Said Chris

"I'll be back by then."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to drop my friend at the airport."

My cell vibrated.

"Hello."

"Hi Sayo, It's Amore. I'm in the lobby."

"Alright coming,"

"Bye."

"I gotta go now. Call Will and Sabrina. We'll all meet at the Saffron gym at noon and we'll go out to lunch from there."

"See ya, Sayo."

Said Chris.

I went to the well decorated lobby, bustling with the sounds and scents of people. One of those people waved to me. It was Amore.

Amore looked quite different from when I first met her. Her glasses were gone, her hair was up in a bun in stead of a high ponytail like it was before, and she wore a white scarf, black low neck shirt and a white skirt. Her eyes had a much more gentle look now.

"Hi Amore,"

"Hi Sayo. You ready?"

"Yep."

"Alright then."

It was a 15 minute drive to the airport by bus.

"What happened? Who is he?"

I asked

"Well, I can't tell you, I just can't."

"Why not?"

Amore changed the topic.

"Well, it feels like I've been here for months and months! I actually miss everyone back home. Well, almost everyone,"

The airport pulled in sight. Amore stepped out of the bus. I stepped down with her.

"Alright, goodbye, Amore."

"Goodbye Sayo. All is well."

Amore faded into the distance with her bags. Would I see her again? I don't know.

My cell phone rang

"Hello, Sayo,"

It was Lucian

"Hey, Lucian, what's up?"

"Sayo, meet us at The Taste of Saffron restaurant for lunch ASAP."

"Where's it?"

"Right beside the hotel."

When I got to the fancy restaurant, the butler asked,

"Do you have a reservation?"

"She's with us,"

Sabrina came over,

"Come, our table's right here,"

I sat down in the very Indian themed restaurant. There was Sanskrit wring on the centerpiece jug, and the whole place gave off a very Indian feeling. I looked at the menu. It was all Indian food!

Now what did the centerpiece jug say? My grandma had also taught me the Sanskrit alphabet, because a lot of the things in Buddhism are Sanskrit. I tried to read it, pulling the Sanskrit letters out of my memory.

"Om.. Namuh… no namaha… Shivay. Om namah shivay."

"Whatcha reading, Sayo?"

Asked Chris

"Tryin to figure out what on this jug. Grandma taught me Sanskrit when I was ten."

"What does it say?"

"Om namah Shivay. Some Hindu mantra. I'm Buddhist, so I'm not all that familiar with it, but I know what it is."

Religion wise, my family was quite different. We're both Shinto, from my father's side, and Tibetan Buddhist, from my mother's side. While my other four siblings chose to be Shinto, I chose to be Buddhist. I used to be Shinto out of respect for my dad's wishes until I was twelve. But then I decided that Buddhism was more right for me, and though he was at first I little disappointed, my dad respected the fact I wanted to follow my mom's spiritual path.

***Finis partis Septumdecim**


End file.
